thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Held der Schienen
Der Held der Schienen (Hero of the Rails) ist der erste animierte Thomas-Film. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Diesel (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Cranky (Nebenrolle) * Lady Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Die Blaskapelle (Nebenrolle) * Der blonde Junge (Nebenrolle) * Die kleinen Loks in den Bergen (Erwähnt) * Bauer McColl (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Hiros Freunde (Erwähnt) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Lokwerkstatt * Hiros Versteck * Maithwaite * Gordons Berg * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Schiff-Firma * Knapford * Topham Hall * Schiefer-Steinbruch * Das Sommerhaus des Herzoges und der Herzogin von Boxford * Boxford * Das Fenland-Gleis * Der Rangierbahnhof * Das Kohlesilo * Ulfstead Nebenstrecke * Der Flüsterwald * Hängebrücke von Sodor (Im Opening) * Die Schmelzhütte (Erwähnt) * Kirk Ronan Abzweigung (Gelöschte Szene) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby und der Herzog * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro * Joey Cordevin als Mavis und die Herzogin * Gerhart Hinze als Rocky und Thomas' Lokführer * Robert Missler als Victor * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas und Toby * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy und Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Mavis und die Herzogin * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Victor, Rocky, Kevin und der Herzog Amerika * Michael Brandon als der Erzähler * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Rocky und der Herzog * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin und Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage als Spencer * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Mavis und die Herzogin * Togo Igawa als Hiro * David Bedella als Victor Trivia * Laut einem Interview mit Sam Barlow sollte das Special wie Staffel 12 eine Mischung aus Modellen und animierten Gesichtern werden, was aber während des Skriptens geändet wurde. * Nitrogen Studios veröffentlichte die Szene mit der Jagd in vier Schritten gleichzeitig: Storyboard, Visualisierung, Animation und Finale. * Das war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Produktion, die komplett animiert wurde. ** Das erste Mal seit Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive, dass fast jeder Charakter einen eigenen Sprecher besitzt. ** Das erste Special, indem das Opening speziell gerendert wurde. ** Das erste Mal seit Staffel 9, dass Thomas' Nebenstrecke erwähnt wird. ** Die erste Spechrolle der Herzogin. ** Das erste Special mit einer Dampflok als den Antagonisten. ** Sharon Millers erstes Special als Produzent. ** Das erste Special mit Óscar Gómez als Erzähler in Lateinamerika. ** Die erste Produktion mit Regie von Greg Tiernan. ** Das erste Mal in der TV-Serie, dass ein Ort außerhalb von Sodor gezeigt wird. ** Das erste Specal, das in Amerika in Breitbild veröffentlicht wurde. ** Das erste Special, indem Diesel 10 nicht auftaucht. ** Das erste Special, indem Salty nicht auftaucht seit seiner Vorstellung. ** Die Brücke bei Gordons Berg ist zum ersten Mal seit Reif für den Schrottplatz? aus Staffel 8 gesehen. ** Spencers beiden Unfälle sind seine allerersten. *** Sein einer Unfall mit der Brücke ist ähnlich zu dem Unfall beim Knotenpunkt von Norwood, wo eine Lok mit Passagierzug in einer Eisenbrücke einbrach. * Im japanischen spricht Hiro in dem Flashback. * Laut dem norwegischen DVD Cover heißt das Special dort "Dagens Helt" (Held des Tagens) aber laut Erzähler und Credits heißt es "Skinnenes Helt" (Held der Schienen). * Das Wort "OIL" auf den Ölwagen wurde durch ein Bild ersetzt. * In der Szene in der Spencer Emily zur Rede stellen will überqueren Thomas und Percy die Brücke hinter ihm ohne Rollmaterial, während sie im Trailer Flachwagen zogen. * Im Trailer wird einer von Victors Sätzen aus Knirschender Cranky verwendet. * Im ersten britischen Trailer hatten Thomas und Spencer komplett andere Stimmen und Toby seine amerikanische. * Im japanischen Trailer wird gesagt dass Hiro aus Japan kommt während es sonst immer nur heißt "von sehr weit weg", * Go, Go Thomas spielt in den amerikanischen Credits, aber nicht in den britischen. Das Lied wurde nicht auf deutsch übersetzt und spielt während den Credits instrumental. ** Das ist neben The Locomotion das einige Lied aus einem Special, das nicht auf deutsch übersetzt wurde. * Das Special spielt zwischen Staffel 12 und 13. * Das Opening hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Postern der LNER. * Im amerikanischen Trailer sagt Sir Topham Hatt "Wir müssen Hiro ein für alle Mal helfen" während er auf der Plattform des Stellwerkes steht, was im Film nicht gezeigt wurde. * Tim Whitnall, der 2014 Teil der Besetzung wurde, war der Erzähler vom britischen Trailer. * Das ist die letzte Produktion mit David Eves als Mitarbeiter. * Die Musik im Opening wird in König der Schienen von der Blaskapelle gespielt. * HiT Entertainment wollte den Film auf Blu-ray veröffentlichen, daraus wurde aber nichts. * Die japanische Version beginnt mit einem vierminütigem Prolog, der den Anfang der Railwas Series und der TV-Serie erklärt. * Das ist das einzige animierte Special indem der Autor nicht im Opening erwähnt wird. Fehler * Es wurde damit geworben, dass die Lokomotiven zum ersten Mal selber sprechen, was aber schon in Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive der Fall war. * Auf dem Cover ist Victor im Hafen auf Normalspurgleis * Des öfteren wird gesagt "...zum Held der Schienen" oder "...den Held der Schienen", aber in diesen Fällen heißt es "...zum Held''en'' der Schienen". * Laut der amerikanischen DVD ist der Film im Vollbild, ist aber letzten Endes im Breitbild. * Kurz nachdem Spencer mit Edward und james redet und vorbei fährt, sieht man für einen kurzen Moment, dass James' Tender fehlt. * Thomas und Percy haben im Rangierbahnhof keine Zähne und Thomas fehlt zusätzlich Nummer und rote Streifen. * Wenn Spencer am Anfang an Edward vorbei fährt, passiert dieser ein rotes Signal. * Wenn Thomas ungebremst die Strecke entlang rast hat er eine andere Pfeife. * Bei dem ersten Bild mit der Werkstatt ist Mavis draußen, aber Sekunden später ist si drinnen und anders herum. * Wenn Diesel die Lokwerkstatt betritt fährt er vorwärts, wenn er rausfährt ist er wieder vorwärts, obwohl es keine Drehscheibe gab. * Während dem Rennen zwischen Thomas und Spencer kann Spencer ohne Hilfsmittel das Gleis wechseln. * Wenn Edward Hiro besucht hat dieser seinen grünen Rauchleiter und den grünen Zylinderdeckel, die aber beide bei der Jagd verloren gegangen sind. * Wenn Thomas Hiro nachdem er beim Sommerhaus war besucht, hat dieser siene Kuppel auf, die aber bei der Jagd abgefallen ist. * In der amerikanischen Version nennen Spencer und der Herzog Sir Topham Hatt "dicker Kontrolleur", aber aus politischen Gründen ist er in Amerika nur als Sir Topham Hatt bekannt. * Während Gordon und Spencers Rennen ist Gordons Bremswaggon falschherum, aber in Maithwaite angekommen ist er richtig. * Von der Jagd bis zu seiner Überholung fehlen Hiros Dampfkessel die goldenen Streifen. * Wenn Thomas in die Kartoffelwaggns fährt ist mitten auf dem Gleis neben ihm ein Signal. * Wenn Hiro Spencer in die Werkstatt ziehl bewegt sich Plötzlich seine Nummer und fällt ab. * Einige Züge sind nicht richtig gerendert und die Lokomotiven verschmelzen mit ihren Waggons: ** Diesel und zwei Güterwagen während Spencer Thomas hinterherschleicht. ** Spencers Tender und Postwaggons während der Jagd. * In einigen Szenen bewegen sich die Kurbelstangen der Lokomotiven nicht obwohl sie fahren: ** Hiro, während der schwarzweiß Rückblende. ** Victor, wenn er vorgestellt wird. ** Rosie, wenn sie in die Werkstatt einfährt. ** Spencer, wenn er während seines Rennens mit Thomas den Berg hinauf fährt. * Wenn Mavis vorgestellt wird fehlen ihre vorderen Räder. * Obwohl Hiro in seinem Flashback in Japan arbeitet sieht er britische Güterwagen. Songs * Go, Go Thomas (Nicht auf deutsch) Merchandise In anderen Sprachen en:Hero of the Rails es:El Héroe de las Vías he:גיבור הפסים hu:A Sínek Ura ja:伝説の英雄 pl:Bohater Torów ru:Герой железной дороги Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Spanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Malaysische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ungarnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kanadische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Hong Kongsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Südafrikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kino Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Tschechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Thailändische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:VCDs Kategorie:Digital Video